


Fantastic

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone's Mr Fantastic in this team, it should be Rodney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a V-Day prompt challenge in 2007, so the story may not be consonant with later season canon.

“You know, _I_ should be Mr. Fantastic,” Rodney grumbled. “I’m the scientist and the brilliant mind. Sheppard’s more like...the Human Torch. Reckless, a hothead, gets into trouble all the time. Even his initials match - Johnny Storm.”

Teyla glanced up from her reading. “Is not Mr. Fantastic the leader of his team?”

“Well, yes. But that’s not the point. I mean, this drawing of parallels only goes so far - you’re definitely not invisible, I don’t burst into flame, and Ronon isn’t this big...rocky...thing...” Rodney paused, considering that image. “Okay, so sometimes he’s not very communicative.”

“He does that to annoy you.”

“He does? Really?”

Dark eyes glanced up, limpid with merriment. “No. It is just the way he is.”

He scowled and wagged a finger at her. “Ha-ha. Very funny. Anyway, as I was saying, the main reasons Sheppard cast himself as Mr. Fantastic has less to do with the character’s ability to solve most of the problems that he and his team find themselves in and more to do with him being the leader and...” He paused.

“And?”

Unfortunately, he’d gone this far, he either had to think up something else with which to answer her, or go for his initial response.

He went with the initial response. “And having a...a thing...for you.”

Silence.

Then, thinking that she might not get it, he added, “Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman are...”

“A couple,” Teyla concluded. Rodney slanted a glance at her. She was still looking down at the book, but her cheeks were pink. “I see.”

“It’s a compliment.”

“Yes,” she said. But her shoulders and chest rose and fell in a long exhale before she lifted her gaze to him. “So, if John is more suited to the Human Torch, and you are Mr. Fantastic, then does that mean we are a couple?”

“I... Well... We could... That is... I mean... Only if you...” Rodney stuttered his way through several false starts before the corners of Teyla’s mouth twitched upwards. “You _like_ yanking my chain, don’t you?”

Her smile needed no words.


End file.
